DRAGONSPIDER
by boymegasonic
Summary: the following is a parody hasbro owns my little pony and ian hecox and anthony padilla own smosh. this is something i wanted to post for a while but i never had the time to so if any of you saw manspider and watch my little pony and were thinking about something like this well then enjoy. don't take sereously...this summary sucks dosen't it.


The story I'm about to tell you is about a heroic dragon

That goes by the name of SpiderDragon.

"**DRAGONSPIDER"**yells spike as he punches the author

"Blaaaah"said the author as he falls over in pain.

"**Dragonspider"**

It was a peaceful day in ponyville the foals were playing, the birds were singing, and celestia's sun was bathing ponyville in sunlight, but strange events are about to transpire starting at the ponyville library.

In the library we find a lavender unicorn reading a book this unicorn is princess celesita's student and goes by the name of twilight sparkle, but as she was reading she heard the sound of footsteps descending down the stairs she looked from here book and had a shocked expression on her face and said "Spike what in equestria happened to you!"

Spike is a baby dragon that has purple scales and green spike's and is twilght's number one assistant

and is her brother/son, but the reason why twilight was shocked was because of the fact that he was wearing his old dragon costume from nightmare night...and he also had eight arms six of them were made holes on the side of the costume.

"Weeeell you see I was out in the everfree forest looking for my ball and I saw this radioactive spider and if I thought that it bit me I'd become spiderdragon like in one of my comic books, but it wouldn't bite me so **I **bit the spider and now I look like this."said spike explaining his development.

"So what your "spiderdragon" now like in your comic book?"said twilight

"No I'm not "spiderdragon"I'm (pause for dramatic effect) DragonSpider."said spike striking a pose

"**DRAGONSPIDER!**"said a voice that nopony even noticed.

"Hmmm nice name so can you climb up walls?"

"N-no."

"shoot web?"

"N-not exactly."

"Then just what can you do?"said twilight losing interest.

"Only the most coolest thing ever this!"said spike

twilight arched a brow at this, but wasn't ready for what happened next, spike pounced closer to twilight, knocked the book out of her hooves and began to repeatedly hit twilight with his arms, but to her it felt like she was getting poked.

"Aah spike what are you, spike stop it, stop it spike that's annoying, I said stop!"said twilight as she punched spike away in his underbelly.

"Ugh hooves are my kyrptonite."said spike doubling over in pain and lying on his back.

"**DRAGONSPIDER!**"said the voice again.

**(Scene change) ponyville playground**

Spike is seen sitting on the top of the slide and looking of in the distance while speaking his monologue about what transpired in the time he was given super powers(which was 5 hours).

"_My sister/mother disowned me, and then was killed in a freak hoof wrestling accident, my life sucks ass, but this town needs a hero, someone who will bring justice to criminals, and it is I __**DRAGONSPIDER**__ who will be the one to do it!"_thought spike as stood up and began his descent down the slide, but as he was walking down he forgot that slides were slippery and fell on his butt and somehow slid down sideways and fell on his face, but soon stood up, struck a pose, and ran off in a random direction to fight crime.

The cuite mark crusaders were on the other side of the park as they saw what had transpired moments ago.

"Is spike act'in a lil different to ya'll girls?"asked applebloom to her friends.

"Well he does have more arms than he use to."said sweetie belle as she had a perplexed look on her face.

"Well I think he looks kind of cool!"said scootaloo admiring spike from afar.

**(Scene change) ponyville park**

We now see a yellow pegasus pony with a pink mane and tail feeding squirrels while sitting on a park bench that goes by the name of fluttershy.

"There you go little squirrelys enjoy."said fluttershy in a soothing voice.

"LITTERING!"yelled spike as he punched fluttershy in the face.

"AAAh"yelped fluttershy as she was punched in the face into a coma.

"**DRAGONSPIDER**"said voice again as nopony noticed again.

**(Scene change) ponyville lake**

Now were at the ponyville lake were there is no sign of activity whatsoever.

"WHO WANTS TO GO SKINNY DIPPING!"said an excited red earth pony stallion with a not so orange mane and tail that goes by the name of big mac while removing a towel that was covering his body reviling his unmentionables.

"NO ONE HIIIYAH!"yelled spike as he came out of no where holding a towel and then using the towel to towel whip big mac into the lake.

"AAAAH-Splash-"said big mac as he fell into the lake and somehow drowned and rose back up to the surface face up.

"Aww I wanted to go skinny dipping."said a saddened voice that came from a white unicorn pony with a purple mane and tail this pony goes by the name of rarity as she removed her towel reviling her unmentionables.

Spike looked at the mare and was captivated by her beauty and said "Oh...uh...well...you can."as he was blushing.

"Yaaaay wheeee!"said the happy mare as she trotted towards the lake in happiness.

"NOT HIIIYAH"said spike coming out of his daze from the beautiful mare and towel whipped her in to the lake.

"AAAAH-splash-"cried the mare as she died just as big mac had.

"JUSTICE SERVED!"yelled spike as he fistbumped the air.

"**DRAGONSPIDER!**"said the voice again.

**(Scene change) sweet apple acres**

we see spike walking through sweet apple acres looking for crime then applejack a orange earth pony wearing a seston hat with a blonde mane and tail her mane was tied up in a ponytail and was trotting towards spike and said.

"Spike what happened to you, ya look like that spiderdragon fella from yer comic book."

"DRAGONSPIDER!"yelled spike enraged that applejack got his name wrong punched her in the face knocking her into unconsciousness and struck a pose in his victory.

"**DRAGONSPIDER!**"said the voice AGAIN.

**(Scene change) ponyville park...again**

Rainbowdash a cyan pegasus pony with a rainbow colored mane and tail was flying over ponyville park when she spotted spike and flew towards him with an excited grin and said.

"Whoa spike you look just like "spiderdragon"like from the comics!"

"DRAGONSPIDER!"yelled spike as he jumped up towards the pegasus above him and punched her in the face making her spiral down to the ground in a heap and into unconsciousness and spike struck another pose.

"**DRAGONSPIDER!**"said the voice...yeah...there's that.

**(Scene change) Sugarcube corner**

We see pinkie pie a pink earth pony with a very fluffy and cotton candy looking mane and tail bouncing near sugarcube corner when she spots spike walking by sugarcube pinkie gasps then speeds towards spike and says with glee "Dragonspider!"

Spike still enraged that rainbowdash and applejack got his name wrong punches pinkie in the face making confetti explode out of her and into a coma while yelling "SPIDERDRAGON!"then after a few moments spike realized that she said his name right she looked at pinkie's unconscious

body and uttered "Oh sh-"

"**DRAGONSPIDER!**"said the voice again interrupting spike's inappropriate language.

**(Scene change) ponyville alleyways**

Spike was searching around the alleyways for any sign of criminal activity, fortunately luck was on his side as he spotted diamond tiara and silver spoon bullying scootaloo. "_Finally some real crime!_"thought spike in excitement that he would finally get in on some action, spike approached the fillies and said. "Hey punks why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

Diamond tiara and silver soon looked at eachother in confusion for a second then diamond turned her attention on spike and said. "...Uh...we are."

"Yeah*shoves scootaloo at the wall* she's roughly the same height and weight as us."said silver spoon.

"If you two want a fight you just bought yourselves a one way ticket to the hospital."threatened spike to diamond tiara and silver spoon.

"*gasp* Oh no "SPIDERDRAGON" is gonna hurt us!"said diamond faking fear and then began laughing at him along with silver spoon.

Spike having enough of everypony getting his name wrong every time decided to take action said with malice in his voice. "The Name...IS...**DRAGONSPIIIIDERRR**!"and began to charge at diamond tiara.

Spike had a face filled with rage, diamond and silver spoon had a face of horror, and scootaloo had a face filled with happiness that her savior had arrived, spike was charging faster and faster until.

**(Scene change) ponyville hospital 3 minutes later after spike fought diamond**

"QUICKLY WE NEED FIFFTY CC'S NOW WERE LOSING HIM!"said one of the nurses pulling spike on a stretcher to the operation room, reason why was cause of spike's condition, spike had a bruised and bloody snout, three of his arms were broken, his tail was on the verge of falling of most of his teeth were missing and the holes were the teeth were we're bleeding out, and most of his body was battered and bruised.(don't ask me how it happened it's really embarrassing)

"TWILIGHT!"spike cried out in pain to his dead mother/sister.

Phew glad that's over anyway so ends the brief

tale of DRAGONSPIDER hopefully we never

see or hear of him ever again.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHIIIYAAAH"said

Dragonspider as he punched the author out the

fifty storey window and went to the edge of the

crashed window and flipped the bird at the author

eight times using all eight of his middle fingers.

"Dragonspiderp"said derpy who was flying by the window.

**THE END**


End file.
